A New Dawn
by Convictions
Summary: Bella has lived with her adoptive parents for as long as she can remember, she and her adoptive family have been searching for Bella’s birth parents for five years, until one day they find them. What secrets do they possess? Why did they give Bella away?
1. Montone

_Alright, so this is basically Twilight re-told (the first book). I might make sequels if people respond well. I didn't really like the character of Bella or some parts to the storyline. So I decided to make my own. It's all normal pairings by the way. Ironically enough, the idea for this story came to me in a dream. I'm going to try to make the storyline as close to my dream as possible. _

_Bella has lived with her adoptive parents for as long as she can remember, she and her adoptive family have been searching for Bella's birth parents for five years, until one day they find them. What secrets do they possess? Why did they give Bella away? And will something happen with a family friend? _

*

I awoke to the sound of rain thundering loudly against the rooftop, the windows rattling with the wind. This was typical weather for Forks, Washington State. For as long as I can remember I had lived here, but my adoptive parents told me otherwise. Charlie and Renee were wonderful people; I couldn't imagine better people for parents. They had taken me under their wing when I was just an infant, when I was dumped on the doorstep of an orphanage. Those were my beginnings, I took on their last name and they treated me as if I was genetically a daughter of theirs. But as I grew, I noticed I looked nothing like them, my hair, skin and eyes were nothing alike. My personality differed even more so, it was when I was thirteen years old that they told me the truth. Naturally, I was furious that they had kept this secret from me for so long, I only understood when they had told me their full story. About their devastation when the doctor told them they couldn't have children and how they had come to adopt me, and loved me as if one of their own.

I rolled out of bed reluctantly with a sigh, pushing the warm covers away from me. As I stepped out from the protection of my blankets I was hit with the cold, I gathered up clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The warm water comforted me and I was reluctant to step out of the shower and into the now misty bathroom. I dried myself and put on my clothes, and opened the bathroom cupboard in search of the hairdryer. Drying my hair was a tedious task; I had long, thick and wavy mahogany coloured hair and it often took half an hour to dry properly. When I was finally done I headed down stairs, I sat myself on a chair and Mum placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. 'Thanks, Mum,' I said through my food. 'You're welcome, Bella,' she said, wiping the kitchen counter top with a cloth. Dad padded downstairs then, already dressed in his uniform. He was Police Chief Dwyer to the good people of Forks, and a highly respected member of the community. Mum was an elementary school teacher, they both earned a respectable wage and usually lived quite comfortably in today's standards.

'Morning, Bells,' said Dad, seating himself at the table and picking up a newspaper.

'Morning, Dad.' I said, dumping my plate in the sink and picked up my textbooks and backpack from the sofa, 'I'm off to school,' I announced, Mum and Dad called out goodbyes after me. I bowed my head as I walked through the rain, shielding my face with a maths textbook. I got into my car, it was a used Toyota Yaris, I turned the ignition and started the heater. I held my hands in front of the vents trying to warm up my frozen fingers. After my hands had de-numbed from the cold I drove out of the driveway, and began my way to school. The drive was not far, but today I took extra caution as the roads today were slick and slippery with rain. Across a particular road was a fallen tree, traffic slowed around that area but once I had passed the drive was smooth.

I arrived at school earlier than usual and parked in my usual spot beneath a sagging willow tree, Forks High School was small, and looked more like a collection of brick buildings rather than a school. The winds picked up outside again, the trees were leaning to the east and students clutched their beanies to their heads and tightened their scarves around their necks. Not wanting to step out of the now toasty car I propped my feet up on the dashboard and turned on the radio. I lowered the volume until it was barely audible and breathed a sigh of comfort.

This school was where I spent five monotonous days a week; I had a small collection of friends. There was Nora, Taryn, Fedora, Kayla, Tania, Ramona and Sadie.

Nora was tall and willowy, she was shy most of the time and preferred to keep things to herself. She had elbow length dark blonde hair and grey eyes. Taryn was an interesting character, she was small and had bouncy red curls, she seemed to have boundless energy and her infectious laugh drew people in she was often surrounded by a large group of admirers.

Fedora and Kayla were alike in personality, outrageous and talkative. Fedora, who we often nicknamed, Dora had shoulder length chocolate brown hair; she was tall and good at most sports. Kayla was short and had a long cascade of silky golden hair. Tania and Ramona usually paired off together in most activities; they were both artsy and creative. Tania had long black hair and black framed spectacles, Ramona had short, dark brown hair cropped closely to her face.

Sadie was easily smaller than all of us; she had shoulder length black hair and thin spectacles. She was shy and kept to herself, but when prompted was extremely interesting. She was usually seen burrowed in a book or sketching in her notepad.

The clock on my dashboard told me I had ten minutes until class began, I picked up my folder and swung my bag across my back, I held the folder in front of me, shielding my face and hair from the rain. I jogged across the parking lot, noticing a shiny, new Volvo. I expected new comers to the school. When I reached cover I wiped the cover off my folder with my sleeve, hoping that none of my books had gotten wet. I pushed through the small crowd of students towards my next class, spotting Sadie leaned against a pole, staring into the distance, clearly not seeing the same thing.

I walked up to her and poked her lightly on the shoulder, she woke from her reverie, shaking her head. 'Sorry, hey Bella,' she said and smiled, setting her dark brown eyes on my sea-green ones.

'Hey, what do you have first period?' I asked.

'Maths, you?'

'Science,' I announced, 'I'll see you at break then,' I said and walked to the direction of my first class.


	2. Surprise

_A/N: Thank you to _**Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl **_and_** Carly **_for being my firsts reviewers, I really appreciate it. Please take the time to review, I like to know how I'm doing, if you find any spelling or grammatical errors let me know because I've been known to make a lot of them. Also, I live in Australia so if any of you live America and go to high school I'd appreciate it if you could review and tell me how the schools run. I'd particularly like to know what age you are in each grade, thanks._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clutching my folder tightly to my chest I weaved my way through students and made my way to the science laboratory. The class was only half-filled when I entered and Mr. Banner was nowhere to be seen. I took a seat at my assigned spot, at the beginning of the year Mr. Banner had assigned a seat, which we were permanently in for the remainder of the year. He had done it in retaliation when our class had become so rowdy that other teachers in the corridor had complained. Nora then walked through the door, her hair floating behind her and sat in her assigned seat which was directly behind me. I swivelled in my chair so I could speak to her. Nora, Sadie and I always gravitated towards each other; we were the closest to each other out of our little group of friends. I supposed it was because we were the most alike; we were all quiet on some degree, preferring to keep our secrets to ourselves, would rather stay home and read than go out and party like most teenagers.

'Did you get the homework done?' I asked.

'Yeah, I didn't understand a question though. What did you get for question seven?' I handed her my book and flipped to the right page. Academically, I did well. I was usually a B-grade student, occasionally getting above that. I studied and it always paid off. Nora looked at my answer and then gave my book back to me. 'Thanks,' she said, writing an answer in her own book in her neat writing. Nora's neat writing fascinated me the first time I had met her. Her writing looked as if it was typed on a computer, each letter appearing in the same design, and sloping towards the right. Mine however, followed a neat font but jerked occasionally, leaving it messy especially when I was in a hurry.

Tania and Ramona then walked in to the classroom. They too usually gravitated towards each other, usually joining in their love for art and all things creative. They took their seats too and waved to me from the back of the classroom. I hadn't noticed but the classroom was full now, everyone in their seats with their books open waiting expectantly. As no one was sitting next to me I spread out my belongings over the table taking advantage of the extra space.

Mr. Banner walked in and set his briefcase on his desk; he took a seat and began shuffling through some papers. There was a knock on the door and someone came in. It was a boy, our age; he was perfect in every single way. He had bronze coloured hair, set in wild disarray. His facial features were stunning, I couldn't see any flaws. He was unusually pale though, but this didn't stand out so much concerning our location. He walked with perfect grace and stability, making his way to Mr. Banner's desk. The boy looked at him expectantly. 'Ah yes,' Mr. Banner muttered, 'class, this is Edward Cullen. He is a new student this year and I expect you all welcome him warmly to our school, there's a spare seat by Isabella over there, Edward.' Mr Banner said, gesturing towards me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat under Edward's gaze. A brief flash of emotion appeared on his face, something like recognition. Then he stared at me loathsomely, like I was somebody he despised. His eyes were as black as coal.

He took his seat next to me, whilst I clumsily moved my things back to my side of the desk. He sat as far as he could away from me, his position was rigid and his fists were clenched by his sides. I turned around to ask him what his problem was, my mouth was already open to speak but he silenced me with his icy glare. I shrank back and let my hair fall over my face, creating a thick, mahogany curtain. Mr. Banner was writing notes on the board, everyone in the class had their heads down but I couldn't concentrate. My pen hovered above my paper, I snuck a peek at Edward through my hair, but he noticed giving me another one of those icy glares. I pretended to be fascinated by something out the window, but I don't think I fooled him. I turned back to my work; I too moved my chair as far as I could away from him. There was something was different about Edward, I knew there was.

When break came along I met Taryn on my way to the cafeteria. As usual she was surrounded by a group of admirers, ranging from the youngest in the school to the oldest. Taryn had many friends; she was extremely friendly person, kind-hearted and sincere. I had always admired her, especially her never failing confidence. 'Hiya, Bella!' she shouted over the noise of the cafeteria, she pushed past people and joined my side. 'Hey, Taryn,' I said, whilst she bounced along beside me.

'So, how was class?' she asked, pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

'Oh, you know, the usual,' I said. I was usually a good liar but I let uncertainty leak into my tone. I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn't say anything else that would give me away. Taryn settled her fog lamp brown eyes on me; it was interesting when she did this. It was sort of like being x-rayed; she could usually uncover anything she wanted to when she did this. It made you feel extremely self-conscious, I turned away from her picking a stray thread on my jumper.

'Are you sure?' she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

'Yes, I had science. You know how Mr. Banner is,' I replied, waving my hand dismissively and giving a shaky laugh.

'Yeah...' she said, looking suspicious.

'Look, there's Dora and Kayla,' I said, pointing to a table in the far corner where the two sat chatting animatedly whilst Nora hovered next to them. After getting my tray of food I took a seat next to Nora, she had a book open on the table; I picked it up and looked at the cover. 'Romeo and Juliet,' I announced, 'I've read that, I thought it was really good,' Nora nodded and turned back to her book. I bit into my apple, the sweet juice trickling slightly out of my mouth; I wiped it with my hand and took another bite. We were then joined by Tania and Ramona; they noisily took their seats at the table and tucked into their food, comparing thoughts on their latest photography project. On one side of me Taryn, Fedora and Kayla were having a conversation and on my other was Nora, Tania and Ramona who were all now conversing quietly.

I turned to join the conversation on my right, but I didn't have the slightest idea what they were talking about, I turned to Taryn's side but they were so deeply immersed in conversation they didn't even notice me. I took another bite from my apple and stared straight ahead, awaiting Sadie's arrival. She always talked to me, Sadie and I always found a way to relate to each other. Looking ahead I spotted Edward.

He was sitting on a table on the far side of the cafeteria, staring nonchalantly around the room. In front of him lay a pile of untouched food, joining him at the table was a peculiar selection of people. I had never seen them at school before so they must have moved here with Edward. 'Are they siblings?' I thought to myself, but the idea sounded ridiculous. Although each was the same shade of pale, they differed. There was a tall, muscular male with curly brown hair who was holding hands with possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, blonde hair, was tall and perfectly slender. She was much more beautiful than any of those air brushed fashion models. There was a small and slender girl with spiky, black hair who walked with such perfect grace; on her side was a tall, blonde male who appeared to be holding a rigid position.

Edward noticed the direction of my gaze and looked up, his eyes staring into mine. I flinched and put my head down, looking away. I didn't dare lift my head back up again for fear he was still glaring at me with those coal black eyes. Sadie then approached, holding an art folder in her arms, she set her things down and went to purchase of food. She came back and set her plate on the table, she efficiently blocked Edward from sight which I took as a good thing. I lifted my head up and smiled at her, for I was more grateful than she could imagine.

'What are you smiling like that at me for?' Sadie asked playfully.

'No reason. I am just very pleased to see you,' I responded on the same tone.

'Is that right?' she asked, adjusting her ponytail.

'Mhm,' I said and took yet another bite of my apple. I dared to look past her head to see if Edward was looking at me, thankfully he wasn't and I relaxed. 'What are you looking at?' Sadie asked, turning around to see what was holding my interest. 'Oh,' she said with a small laugh, '_him_, all the girls are fawning over him, but he doesn't pay attention to them,' she said in an amused laugh. 'Apparently, they've all moved here from Alaska,' she added, popping a chip in her mouth. 'And they're all from the same family,' she swallowed hard and took a sip from her can of Cola. 'I mean, they're all adopted,' she clarified, taking yet another chip. 'The blonde one that's Rosalie, she's with the big, brown haired guy, Emmett,' Sadie said, trying to inconspicuously point to them. 'And the small black haired girl, she's Alice she's with the tall blonde one, I think his name was Jasper or something' she added in almost a whisper. I didn't know what to say so I only mutely nodded my head. 'How do you know all this?' I asked, Sadie wasn't usually the one for gossiping or rumours, she normally kept to herself.

'The Forks High School grapevine,' she replied with a laugh. I looked back at them, they were arguing in harsh whispers. Edward looked desperate and Rosalie looked mutinous. Five pairs of eyes flashed to me, they didn't look away when they saw I had noticed. 'We should get to class,' Sadie announced. I had English next with her, we got up and walked towards our class, waving goodbye's to our friends at the table. Thankfully, we did not have assigned seats in English and I took my seat next to Sadie. Sadie was excellent company in my opinion; both of us shared an interest in literature. This term we had been studying a book. Mrs. Ross handed out sheets of questions in reference to the books to us in silence and told us to get on with our work. She walked back to her desk and resumed typing something on her laptop. My jaw dropped when I saw who had entered the classroom, it was Edward with his sister, Alice by her side. 'Ah, you must be our new students,' Mrs. Ross said, standing up. She didn't bother with introductions and sent them to a table at the back of the room. Throughout the lesson I kept stealing glances at Edward and Alice, they looked like they were having a conversation, though their lips weren't moving.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Edward Cullen had not made any further unexpected appearances in any of today's lessons. I was reluctant to step out into the rain again; I tucked my hair underneath my jumper and jogged to my car. I threw my books and bag into the backseat and put the key into the ignition. The heater started up and I comfortably drove home, it wasn't until I pulled into our driveway that I noticed a folded note on the opposite seat.


	3. I Will Find You

_A/N: Thank you to _**thecookielives27 **_and _**Emma-girl **_for reviewing, I appreciate it. I hope you all liked that last chapter, please remember to review; it encourages me to keep on writing. I have way more hits than reviews. So yes, enjoy this next chapter. I'm writing it with a pounding headache and little kids screaming around the house. Again, if you find any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me so I can fix it. This chapter is a little boring, but it's necessary._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stared at the note, I didn't remember that being there when I had got into the car in the morning, I frowned at it, trying to remember if I had seen it before. I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket, resolving that I would look at it later. I hopped out of the car, bowing my head against the rain. The rain was pelting harder than before, resembling hail rather than water. I ran onto the porch and hastily wiped my muddy feet on the door mat. The stubborn mud remained so I kicked my trainers off and walked into the house with my damp socks. I ran upstairs for a change of clothes as mine were damp to the last layer with rain.

I fished out a pair of socks from my drawer and pulled on a thin jumper, tossing my thicker one into the hamper whilst on my way to the bathroom. I rummaged through the bathroom cupboard and unearthed a comb, I combed through my thick hair trying to disentangle the many knots that had formed. Everybody had always marvelled over my hair, how it remained glossy and thick throughout any weather and the unique colour; mahogany. Most people found it hard to believe that it was natural. I had big, round emerald green eyes; they were clearly my most prominent feature. I had pale skin, I rarely blushed, I could only create that artificially. It's a certain aspect of my appearance I really didn't like, that I had little colour, as my face was a spotless pale. My face was a slightly heart-shaped complete with a set of full lips and thin nose.

I pulled aggressively on a rather large knot in my hair; I set the comb down on the counter-top, hairs tangled around the teeth. Walking down the stairs at a slow pace I resolved what I would make for dinner. Charlie and Renee didn't get home until past five o' clock, until then I was home alone. In this particular time slot there was a lot of free time to kill once dinner was in the oven. I took out the ingredients from the fridge for spaghetti Bolognese. The simmering of the pain and bubbling of liquid in the pot filled the eerie silence in the house. Dinner was finished quicker than I expected and I sat down at the table to eat. When finished I dumped the plate into the sink and proceeded into the lounge room to watch television.

I flicked through the channels mindlessly, not settling on anything in particular. I thought of calling my friend, Jacob Black. I had known Jacob since we were tiny; he had always proved a great friend to me but lately our families had drifted apart. I thought of calling one of my school friends but I didn't have anything to say to them. I walked back into the kitchen and filled a glass of water; I stood in the kitchen drinking. I then remembered the note in my pocket, still holding the glass of water I pulled it out of my pocket, shaking it to remove some of the crinkles, I read the note;

_Bella, _

_I know who your parents are, your birth parents. _

_If you want to know more wait for me in front of the school gym after the last bell tomorrow. _

_Don't look for me, I will find you. _

The glass slipped out of my hands and shattered into pieces on the tile floor. My mouth open in shock and fingers shaking I turned the note over looking for a signature. But there was none, I didn't recognize the handwriting either. The heart beat had speeded up as I re-read the note, who had sent this? Was it some kind of joke? I stepped away from the broken glass and put the note on the table, smoothing it out with my fingers. There was no indication of who had written it, "Don't look for me I will find you." Was this a student, teacher, maybe some other adult who knew where I went to school? I stared at the note for a few more minutes before hastily shoving it back into my pocket. I turned to clean up the glass, picking up the sharp shards and placing them on the table. Once those were in the bin I took the vacuum cleaner out of the cupboard under the stairs and vacuumed up the remains. I heard a car pull into the driveway and I hastily put the vacuum back in its place.

Renee walked through the door looking slightly dishevelled, 'Hey, Mum,' I called from the kitchen, looking around to make sure I had cleaned up all traces of evidence. Renee walked into the kitchen and hung up her key on the hook. 'How was school?' she asked nonchalantly.

'School was school,' I said with a grin, 'dinner's in the fridge by the way,' I added, gesturing towards the fridge. 'Thanks, Bells,' she said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled in response and walked back into the lounge. 'Should I tell her?' I thought to myself, battling internally. I decided I wouldn't tell her and Charlie, I wouldn't want to worry them.

Five years ago we had begun the search for my parents, we had contacted the courts and other services, they told us they had searched through hundreds of records but never found the match. They had told me that they were most likely dead, this news had broken me and I cried in my room for hours. In my wildest daydreams I had imagined that they would someday come for me; tell me that it was all a mistake and that they had been searching for me for seventeen years. But they never came.

Not long after Charlie had come home, when he had eaten his dinner Renee had washed up, dismissing me of my normal duties. I trudged up the stairs to my room, to complete my set homework. I knew that I had a long essay for English, a long sheet of questions for science and maths homework from the textbook. I spread the tasks out along my desk and began on my workload.

Not long into my working, did I get distracted. I was a major procrastinator and was easily distracted. The desk I worked on was positioned right in front of the window; I set down my pencil and stared out the window. I knew that somewhere out there were my parents, I wouldn't believe that they had died. They were somewhere out there, maybe looking for me. Maybe they were here somewhere in Washington, or maybe they were somewhere on the other side of the country, or possibly another country.

I picked up my pen again and resumed my homework with a sigh. The tasks were long and tedious and when I finished it was past ten o'clock. I picked up pyjamas and a towel and headed for the shower. I retreated to bed without reading tonight. It was a common ritual for me to read late into the early hours of the morning, but tonight was different. I read the note one last time before packing it in my bag along with my other school things. I crawled into bed and cocooned myself in the blankets, embracing the calming sounds of rain falling on the rooftop. Before long, I feel asleep.


	4. We Know Who Your Parents Are

_Alright, thank you to: _**jules452**, **TheAlphaWolfGirl**, **vamptwilightfanforever**_for reviewing. And to everyone else that reviewed of course. Also, thank you to everyone that favourited this story or put it on their alerts. I appreciate it very much, but please do review I like to know how I'm doing and all. Again, if you find any spelling or grammatical errors let me know so I can fix it up. I think the plot of the story maybe be a bit obvious so, I might mix it up a little. But anyway, here's chapter four. This one also may be a bit boring but again, it's necessary. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so badly written, I'm just a bit distracted at the moment. I'll try and make my next one better._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat at the dining table, tracing patterns in the wood with my forefinger. I was distracted to say the least. My bowl of cereal lay forgotten on the table and so did my coffee, which was surely stone cold by now. I kept thinking of that letter, who had sent it? But I would find out today, I had no idea how I would remain focused until three o'clock in the afternoon. There was also the question of how the note had got into my car in the first place. I was sure I didn't leave any windows open in the car and I had locked it before I set off towards school.

I gazed outside the window; it was overcast and extremely windy. There was no rain just yet but I was sure it would come later. I didn't mind the cold and the rain; I found sunny weather to be quite boring. When I was fifteen, Charlie, Renee and I had vacationed to California over the summer. But it hadn't appealed to me too much there; it was too warm for my liking.

I hastily shoved a few spoonfuls of cereal in my mouth and dumped it into the sink, making a loud _clang _sound which made me jump. I swung my backpack onto my shoulder and picked up my folder. I took of my keys from the rack and locked the door on the way out. Just as I reached my car I doubled back to make sure the door was locked. I twisted and tugged it a little to make sure it was completely safe. Satisfied, I returned to the car, the wind was getting stronger; making my hair curl and writhe around my face. I felt relief when I sank into the comfy car seats, finally out of the wind. I started the car and drove to school, my mind only half-concentrating on the roads.

Pulling in to my usual spot I noticed Edward Cullen leant against his shiny Volvo, staring at me as I made my way self-consciously out of the car park. I bowed my head so he wouldn't be able to see my face, half jogging to the class rooms. I spotted Fedora and ran to catch up to her, 'hi,' I said, breathless.

'Oh hey, Bella,' she said with a warm smile, moving her hair out of her eyes. 'Did you finish up on all your homework?' she asked.

'Yep, it took me a while, what do you have first?'

'History, we're together for History, remember?' she laughed.

'Oh yeah, right,' I replied, slapping my forehead. Dora smiled again; she was quite an eccentric character. She was playful and loud but when somebody needed advice she would calm and become something like a psychologist. We walked together to our room, her chattering about some TV program that had been on last night. Just as my worries were beginning to ebb away, I once again remembered what I had to do today after school. I thought of telling Dora, she'd know exactly what to do. But I couldn't, I felt like I had to keep this meeting a secret. She noticed when I became more and more distant as the lesson progressed, 'What's up?' she asked, scrutinizing my expression.

'Why would something be up?' I replied with a nervous laugh.

'I don't know...You seem...distracted,' she concluded, abandoning her note-taking. If only she knew, I replied in my head.

'Trust me, Dora. There's nothing wrong,' I said, managing to plaster a fake smile on my face.

'If you say so...' she said, turning back to her notes. I breathed a quick sigh, and turned back to my own. The rest of the day passed quickly, I was sure that somebody had fast-forwarded all the clocks in the school, one moment I was reassuring Dora that nothing was wrong, next I was in the cafeteria and then I was at my last period of the day, P.E.

I never really minded P.E so much, I wasn't what you would call a star player and I wasn't completely hopeless although I excelled at sports like hockey and tennis. That lesson too passed in a blur, until I was in the foul-smelling change rooms, peeling off my sweaty clothes. I had P.E with Sadie and Taryn, who were both extremely different, but they kept me distracted all through P.E, today we were playing indoor soccer. The final bell rang and I walked with them out of the gym, when I paused in front of the doors they span around and waited for me to speak. 'I need to...uh... ask the teacher something,' I said, my excuse sounding hopeless. 'About the...Uh... grade I got,' I added.

'Oh, well, then I'll see you tomorrow,' Taryn said uncertainly, Sadie waved and then they were both gone. The school gradually became empty as students poured out of the gates; I moved over to the wall and leaned against it. I felt ridiculous, this was almost surely some kind of joke, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I ran my fingers through my hair, beginning to get impatient. The school was almost empty now, there were only a few students still remaining on campus. I looked at my watch; I had been waiting for just longer than ten minutes. How curious it was, that time went so slowly when you were waiting for something.

I huffed impatiently and turned to leave, until I heard two sets of footsteps. 'Bella!' an unfamiliar female voice called, I turned around, my jaw dropped. There walking towards me were Edward and Alice Cullen, the new kids at school. I had never spoken to either of them, not that Edward was being particularly friendly. Little Alice bounced by Edward's side, it looked as if I was barely taller than her. The wind picked up again, ruffling her inky hair. She was positively beaming now, radiance emitting from her, when I saw her from a distance at the cafeteria I didn't notice quite how beautiful she was, she looked almost pixie-like. Edward looked both gloomy and distracted; he was not showing nearly the enthusiasm Alice was.

'What?' I demanded, I noticed I sounded quite unfriendly, but my patience was wearing thin. Alice did not look any less enthusiastic then she did before I had spoken. But then I wondered, how could these two know anything about my parents? I hadn't ever met them before, so what could they possibly know? Edward looked up; I noticed immediately that there was something different about him. It was his eyes, no longer the coal black I so unfortunately remembered but there were now a golden colour, like topaz. 'We know who your parents are,' Edward said serenely, Alice nodded in agreement.

'They're family friends of ours,' he added.

'Do you think we could come to your house to discuss it?' Alice asked, smiling warmly. Edward was looking around the school uncertainly.

'A-Alright,' I stammered. 'My car's this way,' I added and began to briskly walk towards my car, avoiding their eyes, they followed after me in their graceful manner.


End file.
